


seandainya

by aixolenios



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixolenios/pseuds/aixolenios
Summary: Ketika itu adab hanyut di parit, otak tertukar dengan pelir, manusia berkawan dengan ifrit, dan murid SMP jalani EBTANAS terakhir.
Relationships: Love Pattranite Limpatiyakorn/Film Rachanun Mahawan





	seandainya

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini, murni untuk kepuasan batin penulis.

**.**

**.**

Acha gelisah. Soal itu tak kunjung selesai dia baca, bolak-balik dari awal kalimat hingga tanda tanya. Sedangkan di kelas itu tersisa dirinya dan tiga anak lain. Ratu, sohibnya yang ditempatkan di ruang sebelah, mengetuk jendela ruangannya dari luar, menyuruhnya untuk bersicepat. Ibu pengawas gundah. Di luar, asap hitam mengepul makin tebal.

“Ayo, kerjakan saja sebisanya! Setelah itu segera pulang ke rumah,” kata wanita paruh baya itu. Dari jendela kelas, orang-orang memasuki rumah-rumah, menerobos pagar, keluar membawa parabot. Raiblah penanak nasi, kipas angin, kursi goyang, hingga jeriken solar. Hilang pula rasa, iman, dan nalar. Di lain sudut, seorang mahasiswa terbaring di jalan, berdarah-darah di antara kaki aparat. Pasrah kepala ditendang saat sekarat.

Acha bangkit dari kursinya. Meninggalkan lembar ujiannya di meja, pamit pada ibu pengawas, dan menemui kawannya itu. “Ayo balik, Cha,” ajak Ratu. Keluarga Acha hanya punya toko beras guna memperpanjang napas. Sudah dua hari sejak mereka diperingatkan untuk mengemasi nyawa, menyelamatkan diri ke negeri tetangga. Namun apalah daya hendak terbang tiada bersayap, dompet mereka meminta untuk menetap.

Kedua pemudi tanggung itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar nan cepat menuju gerbang. Baru pamit mereka pada satpam, Ratu menepuk pundak Acha dengan brutal. “Cinta, Cha! Cinta!” Yang Ratu maksud adalah dara jelita yang berjalan tidak jauh di depan mereka. Rambutnya melambai anggun tertiup angin. Jantung Acha berdebar, sudah seminggu mereka tidak berkabar. Setengah berlari mereka menghampiri.

“Ta, bareng aku, ya?” Tanpa mukadimah, tanpa preambul. Tiada sekacip pinang, tiada sekapur sirih. Sekonyong-konyong Acha menanggalkan sifat pemalunya.

“Aku bisa pulang sendi—“

“Bareng aku.”

Cinta pasrah, gadisnya itu pastilah khawatir dengan kebakaran di ujung jalan, depan toko DVD bajakan. Beriringan mereka berjalan. Melewati pertigaan, masing-masing dari mereka hilang ditelan lamunan. Ketiga remaja itu tepekur. Mereka diincar. Mereka berpikir akan kesalahan yang telah diperbuat, hingga terancam hidup dirampas. Bukan mereka yang memilih ras, bisa pun tidak. Juga tidak memilih untuk sipit. Tidak ada yang mau pula mati di ujung arit.

“WOY! CINA BANGSAT!”

Salah satu orang dari gerombolan manusia yang menjarah pusat perbelanjaan di hadapan mereka berteriak demikian. Acha cepat-cepat menarik kedua orang kesayangannya itu ke gang yang baru saja mereka lewati. Berlari mereka menyusuri jalan sempit itu. Terjatuh, terpeleset, tersandung, terjerembab, tertabrak, tergelincir mereka di antara pecahan kaca dan runtuhan dari rumah-rumah di kanan kiri. Tulisan “anti Cina” dan “milik pribumi” selang-seling lewat di penglihatan.

“Gereja!”

“HAH?!”

“Berlindung di gereja, ada dekat sini…”

Ratu yang berucap, dia memimpin pelarian itu. Berlari, berpegangan, berkeringat, berdarah, berhenti, bersembunyi mereka di belakang tembok pembatas jalan. Di balik itu, sebuah mobil dihadang massa. Penumpangnya ditarik, dirampok, dipukul, diinjak, ditikam, dibakar hidup-hidup. Gosong bersama mobil tadi.

“Kalau dikasih umur panjang, mau punya toko kue.”

“Apa?” Kedua dara itu heran, sempat-sempatnya Cinta mengatakan hal tersebut di tengah kerusuhan.

“Iya, mau punya toko kue.” Ditunjuknya bangunan yang hancur kaca dan hilang meja-kursinya. Ratu menampakkan raut bingungnya dengan totalitas, Acha hanya bungkam. Mungkin teringat dirinya ketika pada suatu malam, Cinta berkata hal yang sama. Di bawah bulan jam sembilan, Cinta memuji bolu pandan buatan Acha.

“Aku juga suka bolu ketan hitam.”

Acha bersemangat menjawab, “Aku juga bisa bikin itu!”

“Tuh, kan!” Cinta hampir tertawa. “Nanti kamu jadi pembuat kue pertama di toko aku. Aku udah bikin desain tokonya, lho…” Dikeluarkannya buku sketsa. Cinta membolak-balik halaman yang menampakkan gambar indah sebuah toko kecil. Didominasi warna coklat dan putih gading. Ada beberapa anggrek menggantung di dekat jendela. Sebuah meja besi bulat dan dua buah kursi berbahan sama ditaruh di depan toko.

“Nanti ada kucing juga. Aku mau kembar tiga, biar sekalian namanya Alnitak, Alnilam, Mintaka,” kata Cinta berbinar.

Di atas mereka, sabuk Orion sedang benderang. Jika ada jagat yang lain, Acha berharap masih bisa melihat Cinta tertawa. Bukan hanya binar di mata, tapi sebuah bintang baru akan lahir. Di jagat yang lain itu, Acha tidak hanya menghitung jumlah kuning telur atau gram mentega, dia juga akan menghitung bintang.

Tiap malam awan hidrogen besar akan berkumpul, Acha menengok keluar dari jendela kamarnya dengan buku catatan dan sebuah pulpen, dia siap berhitung. Awan hidrogen itu memadat dan atom-atomnya bersenggolan—gravitasi membuat mereka berperilaku demikian. Semakin padat, semakin naik suhunya. Hingga sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari gaya Coulomb menyatukan mereka. Acha menyaksikan semua itu tanpa berkurang sedikit pun perhatiannya.

Sampai lelah, lalu akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menerka apa sebab Cinta tertawa. Namun satu bintang juga akan mati ketika Cinta patah hati. Sebuah ledakan serupa bunga mawar akan membelah langit. Sinar yang sangat cemerlang akan memancar sampai pada suatu titik orang akan merasa buta. Lalu Acha menghapus satu garis dalam hitungan bintangnya. Esok pagi, dia akan benar-benar bertanya pada Cinta.

“Kamu semalam kenapa sedih?”

“Kok Acha tau?”

“Ada supernova jam tiga pagi.”

Tapi di hari itu Acha tidak menghitung bintang, dia menghitung berapa jarak yang tersisa dari tempat mereka ke rumahnya. Di tengah peningnya kepala, Ratu tahu mereka sudah dekat dengan gereja. Makin dekat, makin sesak. Tak pelak lagi, gereja itu berapi dan berasap. Kobarannya terlihat dari kejauhan. Di hari yang menjadi abu, langit berwarna kelabu, semesta bersendu.

Cinta melepas jam tangannya—satu-satunya barang yang bisa dia tukar dengan milik kedua temannya. “Kita gak tahu kapan ketemu lagi.”

Mereka melewati sebuah pagoda. Seorang lelaki digantung di besi pintu depannya.

“Biarpun ketemu, mungkin saat kita tiga puluh tahun,” tambah Ratu.

Ibu-ibu lewat bawa kulkas dua pintu.

“Kita pasti ketemu lagi, kok.” Acha optimis. Perempuannya menggeleng.

Tiba mereka di depan gapura kompleks. Tiga pasang mata itu mendanau. Tirai panggung kebengisan terbuka. Tiada daya untuk mengucap salam. Masing-masing dari mereka berganti arah di titik itu.

Acha bertolak, dua insan tadi sudah hilang dari pandang. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Di depan gerbang perumahan itu, malaikat maut hilir-mudik sangat sibuk. Lonceng kematian berdentang dari Melayu Deli di tanah Andalas, ke ibu kota, lurus terus sampai pada Sang Pahlawan.

Hari itu, setan datang dengan kawanan, iblis membawa pasukan, dedemit berkeliling bersama rombongan.

Maka, habislah lahan untuk Tuhan.


End file.
